Chant of Ghosts
by KaatjeMSK
Summary: In this fanfic I have my own character. The story is in acient Egypt.


A bright fire is burning in a cave in the middle of the desert, a girl is sitting besides it. He long brown hair falls on her shoulders and her sinister purple eyes stare at the fire before her. A sword is lying next to her, on a tree-trunk she uses as a chair. The silver colored blade reflecting the light that comes from the fire. A cold wind blows trough the dark cave, making the fire move and the girl shiver. She rubs over her arm and looks at her sword, then at the fire. She stand up and walks toward a stone tablet where a dark blue cloak is lying, she grabs it and walks outside. The sky is full of stars, and the desert seems never ending. Only at sunrise you can see the city of the pharaoh on the horizon. "Curse the pharaoh." She whispers as she looks out in the night. She sighs as she looks at her blue cloak she got from her brother. The girl walks inside the cave and lies on a small bed that's in the cave, then she falls into sleep.

"_Sister, wait!" A boy says running after the girl, she turns around and looks at him. "Why are you leaving, Chanta?" "I just can't take it anymore, Seth! That spoiled brat Athem is Really working in my nerves, and dad too. Dad always thinks I can do anything, because I'm the oldest one of his children. I have to do anything, and Athem is making it even worse! He thinks I'm his servant or something, I'm not his servant! Absolutely not!" "Chanta, just calm down a bit." "That's the problem, Seth, I can't!" "Sister.." Seth answers and looks at Chanta, "I'm sorry bro, it's not your fault. You're the only one who actually cares for me." Seth gives her a hug. "Sister, if you're really gonna leave, please take my cloak." He says, handing her a dark blue colored cloak, "So you may always remember me.." "Thank you, Seto.." she says and looks down at her feet…_

Chanta wakes up, It's already morning. The sun slightly shines in the cave, onto the place where the fire was yesterday. Chanta slowly stands up from her bed and walks to a pile of clothes, she quickly changes into a skirt that comes to her knees and a simple top. A horse is standing in the cave, It's a black stallion, the horse looks at her with big eyes. She strokes it over it's head, and smiles. She saddles her horse and sits on his back, she's going to the city. It's the pharaoh's birthday today, she jumps from the horse's back and quickly grabs her cloak she god from Seth. Then she rides out of the cave into the desert, when she's almost by the city gates she pulls over her hood. She tries not to stand out in the many people in the city. She gets of her horse, which name is Akira, and she let him stand by a store. She believe he is save enough there, then she climbs up a building. Now she can see anything on the street where the pharaoh rides his horse over in just a view minutes. She hopes she'll see Seth, he's most of the time with the pharaoh. In the corner of her eye she already sees the horses slowly walking over the street, and the middle of the street is cleared. She sees the pharaoh, her nephew Athem, and behind him she sees her brother Seth, he's looking around. She smiles, it's a long time since she saw her brother. Athem is looking around the crowd, not seeing her yet. She sees someone suspiciously following Athem and his horse, Chanta climbs of the building discreetly following the stranger. Seth sees something in the crowd that caught his attention, a blue cloak, could it be his sister?

Chanta still follows the stranger, it's a boy about Seth's age, with long white hair and a red cloak. Athem's horse stops and so does the boy, Chanta watches him closely, not letting him out of her view. Then suddenly the guy runs towards Athem, Athem sees it and tries to ride of, but someone grabs the guy's hood so that he falls. "What the?" He says looking behind him. Chanta yell's to Athem: "Ride of!" so he does, but Seth doesn't. The guy grabs Chanta by the collar of her shirt, her hood falling revealing her face, "What, you're a girl!" He says startled. Chanta grabs her sword, that's hanging on her back, and hits the guy's hand so he let's her go. She then grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him on the ground, pointing her sword to his face. "Don't you ever mess with Athem or me, got that!" "Do you even know who you dealing with, little girl?" He answers, "Yes I know, you are Bakura…" Bakura quickly stand up, "We'll meet again.." He says and walks away. Chanta puts her sword back in the holder on her back and sighs. Around the corner, Seth steps of his horse and walks around the corner. "Sister?" he asks, and looks at Chanta, "Seth!" she shouts and hugs him, "I'm so glad to see you again!" "Me too, Chanta." Then someone rides towards you on a horse, "Seth, what are you doing?" "Athem, eh.. I'm sorry but I.." "Hi Nephew," Chanta answers and walks towards Athem, "Chanta, what are you doing here?" "What do you say about a thank you?" she answers, "For what?" "For saving your ass from Bakura!" "Was that you, then, well thank you.." Chanta laughs, "Chanta, are you coming with us to the palace?" Seth asks his sister, "Okay, I'll go with you, but not let dad kill me!" Athem and Seth laugh, "No, we'll be sure you'll be okay!" "C'mon, let's get my horse, he's standing right there.."

Together with Seth and Athem, Chanta rides towards the palace. She hasn't seen it in such a long time, but she can remember everything in and on the palace. When she passes the palace gates she gets a bit nervous, her father will be furious! And she knows what her father, Akunadin, can do now that her uncle, Akunamkanon, isn't here anymore. In the palace stables they step of their horses and walk into the palace. She walks between Seth and Athem, tough she is older than Seth, Seth is the tallest one of the two. Then she hears footsteps, walking towards them, someone steps around the corner. It was the one she already thought, her father. He looked so furious, if looks could kill she'd fall dead right on the spot. "Chanta! How dare you run away!" He yells, Chanta looks at him with a terrified look on her face for one moment, but quickly puts on a brave face. "Don't act so paranoid" She answers crossing her arms, Akunadin getting even more furious then he already was. "Don't speak to me like that!" Akunadin yells furious. "How did you even dare to come back to the palace?" "Dad, how could you say that?" Seth answers with a hurt look in his eyes, he cares a lot for his older sister. "C'mon Seth, Athem, Let's go." Chanta says calmly as she walks away. Athem and Seth quickly follow her, leaving Akunadin in the hallway. They walk towards Chanta's room, and step inside. In the room there's a giant bed and some big bookcases with many rolls of papyrus. "It's a long time since I've been here," Chanta says while looking around, "Almost nothing has changed." Seth smiles and lays his hand on her shoulder. Athem is standing by the door looking trough the room, he hasn't been here so often, "hey, Chanta, where are all those papyrus rolls for?" he asks while walking towards one of the many bookcases in the room. "well," Chanta begins, "You know, you guys train in summoning monsters, right?" "right." "Well I train in summoning ghosts." "Really?" Athem answers, "I never knew that." Chanta smiles, "So now you know." They all laugh.

That evening, Chanta stays in the palace. Her room is next to Seth's room. She likes it that's she's back in the palace, with her brother and nephew. /_Athem has really changed since I've left_/ Chanta thinks/_he does everything himself now._/ She's sitting in her room at a desk that's next to one of the bookcases. On the desk is one papyrus roll and a skull with a candle behind it. She is reading one of her papyrus rolls when someone knocks on the door, "Come on in." Chanta says while looking at the door, curious who's knocking. Athem steps into her room, "Hi Chanta." "Hi Nephew." "What are you doing?" he asks, curiosity in his voice, "Ah, nothing special, just reading one of my papyrus rolls." "oh.. how many papyrus rolls do you have?" He asks looking at a bookcase, "I don't know, I've never counted." Chanta answers and smiles. "There are so many!" Athem says, Chanta laughs and puts the papyrus roll that lied on her desks in one of her bookcases. "Why do you like to summon ghosts, Chanta?" Athem asks while looking at his cousin, "The same reason you have to summon monsters, I think Athem." "To protect Egypt?" "Yeah, but we don't have to use it very often." "No fortunately not." "No, but with that Bakura hanging around the city, you'll never know." "Yeah, we have to be careful." Chanta nods, "I'm going to bed, Chanta, Good night." "good night, Athem." Chanta answers, while Athem is already walking towards the door. "Oh, Athem." She says before he steps trough the door, Athem turns around and says: "Yeah?" "I almost forgot, Happy birthday, nephew." "Thank you, Chanta. G'night."


End file.
